This invention relates to a handcuff key. Particularly to a handcuff key with built in illumination. With a cell that is connected to two light emitting diodes in an enclosed case that has a depression button that upon depression closes the electric circuit inside the casing and activates the light emitting diodes. The light then illuminates towards both ends of the key. This then allows for the illumination of handcuff locks in dim lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,013 to Wen-Sheng Huang has a key structure with illumination that is used for certain types of locks and keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,833 to Heinz Wolter has a light built in to certain types of keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,817 to Chien-Lun has a key with a built in light.
Before the above prescribed time there has been no handcuff key with illumination. Since handcuffs are usually put on people""s hands behind their backs it drastically reduces light due to the proximity of the hands and the body. A person using a handcuff key in dim lighting would have to use one hand for a flashlight to illuminate the handcuff keyholes and the other to operate the key. The handcuff key with illumination eliminates the above problem.
According to the present invention a handcuff key that is partially enclosed in a grip housing having the ends of the handcuff key plate extending out of the housing. The external portions of the middle of the handcuff key plate are ribbed and attach to the external portions of the handcuff key plate. The grip housing fits in the length of the parallel slots along the longitude of the key plate. The grip housing is attaches through holes in the key plate via circular complimenting attaching means. The grip housing has a depression button on one side and a threaded notched cover that can be removed for cell replacement on the other.
The grip housing includes a cell that sits in a recess on one side of the handcuff key plate and is lined with a circular conductive strip. The recess surrounds a hole that is integrated in with the structure of the key. An insulated wire is connected to the circular conductive strip and runs to the terminals of two light emitting diodes and then to another conductive strip that is affixed to the internal side of a depression button. The two light emitting diodes sit in grooved slots of the grip housing and face opposite each other toward the respective ends of the handcuff key plate. By depressing a depression button on the outside of the grip housing the conductive strip that is connected to the insulated wires contacts the cell through the handcuff key plate hole and forms a closed circuit so that the two light emitting diodes illuminate a light beam that will extend towards both ends of the key.
Therefore in low lighting a user can use the key and eliminate the problem of holding a flashlight and using a handcuff key at the same time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a handcuff key with two built-in lights for illumination that illuminate both ends of the key plate.
Another object of the present invention is to have a handcuff key plate that is partially enclosed in a grip housing that has an easy way to replace a cell via a threaded cell cover that has a notch to turn it.
Another object of the present invention is to have a depression button that once depressed, it completes and closes an electric circuit that is connected to a cell and then empowers the light emitting diodes. Therefore power is only taken during the process of the pressing of the depression button.
Another advantage and object of the present invention is to have two light emitting diodes. This allows for illumination and allows both uses of a handcuff key to be utilized in dim lighting.